<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Our Own by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795986">One of Our Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper'>imadoctornotyourhousekeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Case Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Malcolm Bright, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober 2020, Worried Gil, shackled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Bright tries to solve the case on his own again and it doesn't go very well. Gil and the team have to rescue him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Our Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Whumptober2020 day 1<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hearing came back first. The wind whistled and somewhere a shutter banged. It sounded like the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Then he felt the wind. It was cold and he shivered. The movement sent a sharp pain shooting from his aching shoulders to his wrists. </p><p>The pain jerked him fully awake. </p><p>His eyes snapped open and he looked around him. He appeared to be in a barn, or large shed of some kind. Some kind of light was on behind him and it illuminated the whole building. It was obviously abandoned and had been for some time. His hands were in handcuffs hooked over a nail in one of the rafters. He must have been in that position for some time, if the strain in his arms was anything to go by.</p><p>24 hours earlier.</p><p>"Bright, I'm warning you don't even think about going after this guy without calling for backup." </p><p>Gil was very tired, as was the whole team. They had been after this particular killer for a week now and had next to no sleep for the past twenty-four hours. The only person who seemed unaffected was Malcolm. He had discovered a lead in one of the victim's phone records and had spent the past three hours enthusiastically sorting through a mountain of paperwork. Everybody else had left him to his search and had worked on other angles with little success. </p><p>Gil had finally decided to send everyone home, including Malcolm who protested at first, but agreed after Gil allowed him to take the phone records home.</p><p>As it turned out, this was a bad idea. Malcolm tried to remember what had happened. He had found something, figured out who it was. If only he could remember. He must have been hit on the head at some point and had a concussion. He shook his head, he could figure this all out later, but first he needed to get out of here and get help. </p><p>With some difficulty he turned around. Behind him was a small stool with a flashlight. That's where the light was coming from. He stretched out his foot and tried to drag the stool nearer. His muscles protested as he pulled on the handcuffs. His wrists became slick with blood as he chafed against the cuffs again and again. Finally he succeeded in sliding the stool closer. He climbed up on it and unhooked the handcuffs from the nail. He sank to the ground in relief, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>Something about the flashlight caught his attention. He had seen it before somewhere. An image from the last crime scene flashed through his mind. Of course! The flashlight was police issue. Every cop in New York had one. It all came tumbling back. The cop who had found the first crime scene, investigating a tip about purse snatcher fleeing to this abandoned warehouse he had said. Bright remembered how curious he had been. The cop wouldn't leave him alone to work, kept asking him what kind of a killer he thought did it. </p><p>Gil awoke with a start at five am. He groaned when he saw the time. As his eyes adjusted to the phone's brightness he saw a text message from Malcolm, sent a few hours ago.</p><p>i know who the killer is, meet me at the precinct asap</p><p>Gil was now fully awake, he threw on clothes and ran to his car while calling JT and Dani. No one at the precinct had seen Bright so the team went to his apartment. The door was unlocked but not open. Papers were strewn everywhere but no traces of violence could be found.</p><p>"Hey guys, come check this out." Dani beckoned them over.</p><p>"What was he looking at files of police officers for?" JT asked.</p><p>Gil picked up a sheet from the top of a stack.</p><p>"I think I found our suspect, Bright has this one circled."</p><p>"Officer Johnson?" JT asked, "Why do I know that name."</p><p>"He was the officer who found the first crime scene, and he hasn't left me alone about it ever since," answered Dani, "honestly it's started to get annoying."</p><p>The team looked at each other.</p><p>"Well I'm not a profiler, but I think we need to check him out right away," said JT.</p><p>"Central, I need the location of Officer Johnson's cruiser"</p><p><br/>
Bright gasped in pain as Johnson's fist connected with his ribs again. His escape attempt had failed but at least he know remembered everything. Johnson had chained him up again and was now giving him a through beating. </p><p>"By the time I finish with you, your own mother won't be able to identify your body."</p><p>"She wouldn't have to," Malcolm spit out blood, "there are lots of other ways to identify a body. They could check DNA,  my fingerprints, dental records...you would have a hard time trying to make my body completely unidentifiable."</p><p>Johnson didn't answer verbally, but hit his nose threes times in rapid succession. Malcolm was pretty sure it was broken.</p><p>"NYPD, get your hands in the air!" Gil shouted.</p><p>JT moved forward to handcuff Johnson, while Dani freed Malcolm.</p><p>"Kid, you alright?" Asked Gil anxiously, as he bent down to asses his injuries</p><p>Malcolm grinned, "never better."</p><p>He promptly lost consciousness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment, I love to hear from you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>